Cenizas
by Holofernes
Summary: Tras diez años y una cruenta guerra, el último miembro vivo de la familia Malfoy acepta un puesto en el Ministerio, donde también trabaja desde hace tiempo Hermione Granger. El reencuentro volverá a abrir una herida mal curada. Oneshot.


**Hola a todas! Os presento un oneshot basado en una idea que me rondaba la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Es mi primer oneshot, así que espero que os guste!**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE A LAS LECTORAS DE MUÉRDAGO Y MORTÍFAGOS: Este oneshot NO ES EL FINAL ni la continuación de Muérdago y Mortífagos.** **Esa historia aún no está acabada, así que no os toméis este pequeño fic que presento a continuación como un adelantamiento de los acontecimientos, porque no es así. Este oneshot sólo está vagamente relacionado con Muerdago y Mortífagos, pero es una historia paralela y totalmente INDEPENDIENTE. Que nadie se asuste: Muérdago y Mortífagos no tiene por qué acabar así.**

* * *

Su voz no había cambiado nada. Seguía teniendo esa misma obstinada entonación que recordaba; ese retintín cínico al final, como si envenenara la punta de sus frases. No, no había cambiado nada. Si cerraba los ojos podría volver atrás diez años, cuando estaban en Hogwarts, y habría sonado exactamente igual.

Diez años.

Ambos tenían 17 cuando abandonaron la escuela de magia, y ella ahora estaba a punto de cumplir los 28. Él, en cambio, ya los había cumplido. Hermione creía recordar aún la fecha de su cumpleaños: el 5 de junio. Era de las pocas cosas que se permitía recordar; el resto era demasiado doloroso.

-Agradezco por tanto al Ministerio la oportunidad que me brinda de seguir colaborando, tal como ha hecho mi familia a lo largo de muchos siglos…-seguía él.

La mención de su familia provocó algunos crujidos incómodos en los viejos bancos de madera y algunos significativos cruces de miradas. Había heridas de los últimos diez años que aún debían cicatrizar, y se suponía que su entrada en el Ministerio debía ayudar en el proceso. Pero a juzgar por el recelo mal disimulado en los ojos de muchos de los asistentes, aún tenían que pasar muchos años para que se olvidara el pasado.

-...construir una sociedad unida y compenetrada. Gracias.-acababa él en ese momento. Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione le vio ayudarse del bastón para poder bajar de la tarima. Su cojera no era exagerada, pero sí parecía dificultarle la subida y bajada de escalones. ¿Llevaba el mismo bastón que su padre? No se atrevía a mirar directamente, pero juraría que sí.

El entarimado crujió de nuevo cuando se levantó el primer Ministro, Demetrius Bartleby, y se apuntó con la varita al cuello para amplificar su voz, debilitada por la edad.

-Agradecemos al señor Malfoy que haya aceptado nuestra oferta-desde su escaño, Draco Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.-, y nos sentimos felices de acogerle, tal como acogimos a su padre y a otros miembros de su distinguida familia. Creemos firmemente que la tolerancia, la comprensión y el perdón son las únicas vías de reconciliar a nuestra sociedad. Que nunca hayamos de llorar de nuevo la pérdida de amigos y familiares.-dijo.

Hermione reprimió un resuello cínico. Parecía que Bartleby estuviera hablando de las víctimas de un tornado o un terremoto, y no de lo que fue realmente: una guerra sangrienta, bárbara, cargada de odio, entre los herederos de los mortífagos y los defensores de los muggles. Tres años de locura colectiva ¿cómo podía obviar aquello?

Si Harry y Ron vivieran para oírle…

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, en un intento de frenar la congoja que le trepaba por la garganta.

Si vivieran para ver a Malfoy sentado en el Ministerio, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aunque no se había podido demostrar que hubiera participado en los ataques de los mortífagos, tenía todos los números en contra. Por mucho que hubiera mostrado su apoyo a la Orden del Fénix en el último momento de la guerra, nadie habría dado un sickle por su inocencia.

Años atrás, Hermione lo habría dado. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo; demasiado. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría ahora, pero no se atrevía a mirarle por temor a que la viera y la reconociera.

-…la posibilidad de escoger cualquier área ministerial que juzgue conveniente…

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Si Malfoy podía elegir en qué departamento quería estar, entonces no tenía por qué preocuparse por la posibilidad de que tuvieran que trabajar juntos, porque nunca escogería el suyo. Si ya en Hogwarts rara vez le había visto en la biblioteca, era impensable que ahora se interesara por el departamento de Investigación y Restauración Bibliográfica.

Aprovechando el momento en que Bartleby le ofrecía a Draco la llave del ministerio en símbolo de acogida, Hermione levantó la vista y le miró por primera vez desde que había entrado en la sala.

Le chocó lo mucho que parecía haber cambiado su expresión, y no sólo por la notoria cicatriz que le surcaba la barbilla hacia el pómulo. Las líneas de su rostro se habían vuelto muy duras, muy despiadadas. No quedaba nada del rostro suave y ovalado de cuando era un adolescente: aquellas facciones armónicas y regulares parecían haberse esfumado para siempre. Sus ojos ahora estaban escondidos por la sombra de un ceño eternamente fruncido, y tenía las patillas más largas. Sólo su pelo parecía seguir siendo el mismo: sutilmente más largo, pero peinado hacia atrás, con algunos finos mechones rebelándose.

De repente, Draco apartó la vista de la llave que le entregaba Bartleby y miró hacia arriba, justo en la dirección en la que estaba Hermione sentada. Ésta palideció. ¿La habría visto? Aparentemente no, porque su rostro no mostró la menor señal de reconocimiento y enseguida volvió a centrar su atención en el ministro.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No estaba preparada para hablar con él. Quizá dentro de un tiempo, pero no ahora. Verle le recordaba los días en Hogwarts, y era demasiado doloroso. Sólo podía esperar que no se tomase demasiado en serio lo de colaborar con el Ministerio y lo pisara poco. O nada.

Diez minutos después, el acto de presentación se daba por concluido y todo el mundo se levantaba de los bancos para volver a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Hermione siguió a Draco con la mirada hasta que éste abandonó la sala acompañado por Bartleby y Hummel.

-¿Vamos a hablar hoy con Demetrius o lo dejamos para mañana?-la sobresaltó la voz de Keats, su compañero de departamento, que estaba sentado a su lado.- Ahora que esto se ha acabado podríamos ir a su despacho.

-Er…mañana. Mañana mejor.-respondió rápidamente Hermione. Quería evitar a toda costa la posibilidad de encontrarse a Malfoy en los pasillos.- Mañana a primera hora.

-Pero mañana quizá no esté.-protestó Keats, subiéndose las gafas en un gesto reflejo.-Ahora sería perfecto.

_Definitivamente no lo sería, _pensó Hermione.

-Ve tú si quieres entonces.-le respondió.-Yo quiero ir al despacho a recoger las cosas. Quiero irme a casa pronto.- dijo, levantándose del banco.

-De acuerdo.-respondió él, sonriendo afablemente.-Mañana te cuento.

Hermione asintió de nuevo y le siguió fuera del hemiciclo de reuniones, hasta que se separó de él para tomar el pasillo oculto que conducía al departamento en el que trabajaban. Era un camino más largo y con más escaleras, pero le garantizaba que al menos no se encontraría a Malfoy.

Entró en el departamento, que estaba desagradablemente frío porque nadie se había acordado de encender el fuego, y cerró la puerta. Buscó la llave para cerrarse por dentro-una medida de precaución que había aprendido en la guerra, y que la hacía sentir más segura- pero se la había llevado Keats.

-Bueno, pues nada -se resignó en voz alta. De todas formas la guerra había acabado y no pensaba quedarse en el despacho más que el tiempo que tardara en recoger.

Metió los dos libros que quería ojear en casa en el bolso y encontró por fin sus gafas, flotando en un charco de té, debajo de la bufanda de Keats, que estaba mojada. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio- ¿no le había dicho mil veces que no llevara bebidas al despacho¡Luego aparecía todo mojado!- y buscó un pañuelo para limpiarlas.

-Qué frío hace aquí.-resonó de pronto una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, paralizada. A su izquierda, un fuego brotó de pronto en la chimenea. Con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa, se volvió lentamente, como para retrasar un reencuentro que había tratado de evitar por todos los medios.

-La leña corre a cargo del Ministerio.-observó Draco en tono casual. Se guardó la varita en la capa y la miró. -No tienes por qué escatimarla.

Hermione miró las gafas que tenía en la mano, sin saber qué decir.

-No…no es eso. Se me ha olvidado encender el fuego.-respondió, sin levantar la vista.

Se hizo un denso silencio. Sólo se oía el crepitar del fuego y el tímido repiqueteo de la lluvia en las vidrieras. Hermione tragó saliva. Podía sentir sus ojos recorriéndola, registrando las huellas que había dejado en ella el paso de diez largos años. Apretó tan fuerte las gafas sin querer que estuvo a punto de romperlas. Alzó la vista y le sostuvo tensamente la mirada, esperando que rompiera aquel silencio. O mejor aún, que se fuera.

Pero en lugar de eso, él avanzó un par de pasos, situándose frente a la chimenea. La claridad del fuego iluminó sus facciones y Hermione vio que no se había equivocado: sus rasgos eran realmente duros, como de piedra, y su mirada era horripilantemente fría. La cicatriz que subía desde su barbilla hasta la mitad de su pómulo izquierdo era lo único que distorsionaba la agresiva arquitectura de su rostro.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-comentó él finalmente, en tono lacónico. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa cínica-¿Contenta de ver a un viejo compañero?

Hermione no respondió. Oír la palabra "compañero" de sus labios era como una puñalada. Desvió rápidamente la mirada de su rostro y la posó sobre su mano izquierda, que aferraba el bastón.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó.

-Un momento heroico mal llevado.-respondió Draco, sin perder la sonrisa agria.- ¿Ahora llevas gafas?- inquirió, señalándole la mano con el bastón.

Hermione las escondió instintivamente.

-Siempre las he llevado.-repuso, ligeramente a la defensiva.-Solo que nunca en público.

Draco se rió quedamente.

-Vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa. Creía que estabas por encima de cosas tan mundanas como preocuparse por la imagen.-comentó.

-Ya tenía suficiente con ser la repelente marginal, gracias. ¿Para qué perder más puntos por unas gafas? Ni tú ni tus queridos amigos me habrías dado tregua entonces- replicó ella con dureza.

-Ya.- Draco giró el bastón pensativamente.- Pero como puedes ver en mi cara, la vida me lo ha devuelto. Con creces. -vio que ella apartaba la mirada de su cicatriz y se rió amargamente.- ¿Qué pasa, Granger¿No soportas mirarme ahora que ya no soy tan guapo¿No ves una especie de justicia divina en mi cicatriz?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, incómoda.

-Puedes quitártela.

-No quiero.-respondió él, seco. La miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad que Hermione bajó la vista rápidamente hacia su bolso.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- preguntó, para cambiar de tema. No quería preguntarle por su cicatriz. De hecho, no quería preguntarle nada. No quería saber qué había hecho durante aquellos diez años.

-Te vi en el hemiciclo.-respondió él.-Al lado de un gordo estrábico.

-No es estrábico.-Hermione se sintió moralmente obligada a defender a Keats, aunque siguiera llevando bebidas al despacho contra sus protestas.- Bizquea un poco sólo.

Draco frunció los labios en un gesto socarrón.

-Lo siento. No quería meterme con tu _novio_.

Hermione soltó un resuello. Con aquella salida tan propia de él, Draco parecía haber vuelto por un segundo a su viejo yo.

-_No es mi novio_.-aclaró.- ¿Cuándo me viste? No te vi mirarme en ningún momento.

-Para tu información, Granger, puedo mirar de soslayo. Pero gracias por estar tan pendiente de mi. Me siento halagado.-concluyó, en aquel tono irónico que tan bien conocía.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza, y meneó la cabeza.

-Sigues siendo el mismo en muchos aspectos.-dijo.

-He cambiado en muchos otros.-repuso él con una emoción indescriptible en la voz. Se quedó en silencio y Hermione supo que la estaba mirando, pero no quiso mirarle. En lugar de eso, agarró el bolso y dijo, en tono casual:

-Se me hace tarde. Tengo que irme.

-Vives sola¿no es cierto? -preguntó él, como si no la hubiera oído.

Hermione le miró, herida. Vivía sola. Y estaba segura de que lo sabía perfectamente.

-No es asunto tuyo.-le respondió, hostil.

Draco no dijo nada durante unos largos segundos. Hermione se sintió tentada de marcharse en ese momento, antes de que la situación se le escapara de las manos y le hiciera daño. Era un peligro inminente. Pero él habló en ese preciso instante, y no pudo irse.

-No fui yo.-murmuró, sorprendiéndola. Miraba al suelo, como si le costara decir lo que estaba diciendo.-Sé lo que dicen de mi. Y sé que seguramente no crees nada de lo que te digo. Pero no fui yo.-insistió.-Yo no les maté. A nadie, de hecho.

Hermione apretó la correa del bolso con una mano temblorosa.

-Lo sé.-dijo, e inspiró hondo. Sabía que estaba diciéndole la verdad. Simplemente, era demasiado doloroso hablar de aquello. Necesitaba marcharse, necesitaba sentir el aire frío en la cara. Salir de allí, dejarle atrás.- Me voy.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo él. No se había movido para retenerla. Seguía mirando su bastón como si quisiera memorizarlo.

Hermione se detuvo y se volvió hacia él en silencio, expectante. Draco tenía una expresión extrañamente triste.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella Navidad? -preguntó.

Hermione cerró los ojos, herida. No hacía falta que especificara a qué Navidad se refería. La recordaba perfectamente: sexto curso, su último año en Hogwarts. Dumbledore había enviado a Draco a casa de los Granger por Navidad para alejarle de los mortífagos. Eso era de dominio público. Lo que nadie sabía es que en aquellos quince días que estuvieron juntos algo creció entre ellos. Algo que al principio era odio y que fue mutando lentamente en algo mucho más complejo y doloroso. Algo peligrosamente parecido al amor.

-¿La recuerdas?- repitió Draco, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Hermione le miró, con los ojos húmedos. No estaba llorando, pero le faltaba muy poco.

-Sí.-respondió, sin poder ocultar el resentimiento en su tono.- Lo suficiente como para que me alegrara perderte de vista durante diez años. Lo que me sorprende es que tú sí que te acuerdes. Creí que resultaba demasiado humillante para ti.

-Qué sabrás tú.-saltó él, indignado. Sus ojos delataban una violenta emoción- ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mi?

-_Sí_.- replicó ella entre dientes. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y se perdió en la comisura de su boca- Creo que te fue fácil renegar de todo lo que había pasado. Te fue fácil porque salvarte el pellejo siempre se te ha dado muy bien. ¿Para qué ibas a plantearte si me hacías daño?

Draco frunció el ceño, ofendido.

-No debió dolerte mucho a juzgar por lo poco que tardaste en irte con Weasley.- contestó con rencor.

-Me _destrozaste_ el corazón.- articuló Hermione, pálida- Y fue tan fácil como humillarme delante de todo el mundo como si no te importara nada.- le miró, desafiante, y tensó la mandíbula - Espero que te gustase la vida que escogiste.

La sonrisa que Draco le dedicó fue espantosamente fría.

-Sí.- respondió, cínico.- Estos diez años han sido_ maravillosos._ He perdido a todas las personas cuyo apoyo intenté conservar a cambio de sacrificar mi relación contigo. Mi padre. Mi madre. Pansy. Zabini. Todo el mundo. Y cada día me cuestiono de qué me sirvió mi _noble gesto_, si no ha quedado nadie que lo justifique. Ni siquiera después de esta guerra tendría sentido.- la miró, con los ojos vacíos de expresión.- Entonces es cuando me siento y me pregunto qué habría pasado si no hubiera sido tan joven. Si no hubiera estado tan asustado.-hizo una pausa y añadió, con una sonrisa retorcida.- Pero tienes razón, para mí ha sido muy _fácil_.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas torpemente con el dorso de la mano. Se estaba viniendo abajo y no sabía como detenerlo.

-No tienes derecho a hacerme esto.-dijo débilmente.- No sé qué pretendes, pero tampoco quiero saberlo. Márchate.

Draco no se movió.

-Quería que supieras que me acuerdo todos los días de aquella Navidad. Todos y cada uno de los días. Si alguna vez deseaste que sufriera, entonces puedes estar contenta.-respondió.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Vete.-insistió, temblando.-No quiero hablar de esto. ¡¡Vete!!

-Tú no quieres que me marche en realidad.-replicó él.- Si realmente hubieras querido dejar de oírme, te habrías marchado tú mucho antes de llegar a este punto.

-Eso no es cierto.-replicó ella, alterada.-Además tengo que cerrar con llave. No puedo dejar a nadie aquí dentro.

-Pero no tienes la llave.-constató él, sorprendiéndola.- Si la hubieras tenido, habrías respetado las normas de seguridad y te habrías cerrado por dentro. Pero la puerta estaba abierta.- se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y murmuró para sí- Ojalá fuera una metáfora.

-La tiene mi compañero.-se defendió ella, sintiéndose acorralada.-Y vendrá ahora, así que ya puedes irte.

Draco apoyó ambas manos en el bastón y se rió con sarcasmo.

-Así que tu salvador llegará en cualquier momento. ¿De qué tienes miedo, _Hermione_?-ella se estremeció. Hacía diez años desde la última vez que la había llamado por su nombre de pila.- ¿Crees que voy a seguirte por los pasillos? Buenas noticias: no puedo correr.-dijo, golpeando significativamente el suelo con el bastón.

-No tengo miedo de _nada.-_replicó ella, ignorando su gesto.- Sólo quiero que te vayas. Me duele verte. No eres el único que ha perdido a sus seres queridos en la guerra.

Draco asintió y se quedó mirando las llamas de la chimenea durante varios segundos.

-¿Puedo incluirme entre esos seres queridos?-murmuró finalmente.

Hermione le miró, demasiado cansada como para sentirse sorprendida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dilo de una vez y acabemos con esto.-le espetó, apretando los puños.

Él se incorporó de la mesa en la que estaba reclinado y se acercó a ella hasta que estuvo a un paso de distancia. Hermione tragó saliva, pero no retrocedió.

-Quiero dejar de sentirme solo. Quiero saber si sigues sintiendo algo por mí. Porque yo sí.-respondió, casi en susurros.

-¿Sí sigues sintiendo algo por _ti_?-le malinterpretó ella a propósito con socarronería. No era el momento para un chiste, pero no había podido resistirse.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, en un gesto tan familiar que ella se estremeció.

-_No_. _Por ti_.-respondió. Alargó la mano y rozó con los dedos los rizos que le caían sobre el hombro.- ¿Y tú?

Hermione le apartó la mano bruscamente y dio un paso atrás.

-Dios.-murmuró, mirándole con repulsión.- Sigues siendo muy hábil manipulando a las personas. Pero no creas que porque estoy sola y triste voy a caer en la tentación de aferrarme a un viejo fantasma de la adolescencia. Ya no siento nada por ti. No cometería un mismo error dos veces.

-Tiene gracia.-respondió él, en tono casual.- Han pasado diez años y tú sigues mintiendo tan mal como antes. Creí que salir con Weasel te habría obligado a practicar.

Hermione palideció ante la afrenta.

-No…no tienes escrúpulos.- balbució, consternada.- Ni siquiera ahora que está muerto puedes tenerle un mínimo respeto…

Draco no se dejó amilanar. La agarró bruscamente del brazo y la miró con ferocidad.

-Tenme respeto tú a mi primero y dime_ la verdad_- siseó, sacudiéndola ligeramente- Porque no me trago que no sientas nada por mi. Mírate. Estás temblando como una hoja, y ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos.-la zarandeó de nuevo.- Nunca te vi temblar cada vez que Weasel te tocaba.

Hermione abrió la boca con consternación y dejó escapar un aullido de furia. Con la mano que tenía libre, intentó abofetearle, pero no lo consiguió. Draco habría perdido movilidad en la pierna, pero no había perdido reflejos. Le agarró la mano justo a tiempo y la empujó hacia la pared, aprisionándola contra ella con un golpe sordo.

-Siempre me haces perder el control sobre mí mismo.- musitó, con la respiración alterada. Su mirada se posó en su boca.- Creo que eres la única persona que tiene esa virtud.

Y la besó. No fue un beso suave, romántico, cargado de añoranza por los años perdidos. Fue un beso violento y despótico, el reflejo de la persona tiránica y amargada en la que él se había convertido. Hermione lo sabía; podía sentir la desesperación con la que se apretaba contra ella, la frustración con la que hostigaba su lengua contra sus dientes cerrados.

Y quizá porque en el fondo ella también se había convertido en una persona amargada y solitaria, abrió la boca y le permitió refugiarse en ella. Quizá porque él tenía razón y le había mentido al decirle que no sentía nada por él. Quizá porque le conocía tan bien que sabía lo mucho que le había costado llegar hasta allí para confesar su error. Quizá porque nunca había olvidado el calor que le provocaban su lengua, sus manos, sus dedos.

Quizá porque ella también recordaba muy bien aquella Navidad de muérdago y mortífagos.

Y probablemente, porque en el fondo siempre le había gustado complicarse la vida.

* * *

**Os ha gustado? Qué os ha parecido Draco con cien toneladas de oscuridad encima? Es un personaje al que le sienta muy bien el angst, jeje. Si tenéis curiosidad por saber qué pasó en esa Navidad que se vieron forzados a estar juntos, leed mi historia Muérdago y Mortífagos! (pero recordad que este oneshot no es el final de esa historia). ¡¡Dejadme un review comentándome qué os parece este reencuentro!!** : D 


End file.
